Dory: Fighting Love
by Eogrus
Summary: Dory gets a boob and ass job and wants to sex Nemo. Will she give in to her passions?


Dory was going for a walk, her high heels crushing the pitiful coral beneath her. After her adventures she decided that her mother was a nagging bitch and her father a pussy-whipped creature, so she renounced any feminism and became an ugly-hearted megawhore, whose life revolved only around men. She did an ass and boob transplants that gave her an humongous butt and gigantic knockers, ass well as a deal with Ursula to get fine legs and a dripping pussy that contaminated the ocean water with sex hormones.

Now she walked on the sea bottom, having sex with whatever male fish appeared.

"Oh, rape me please, I would love to be raped" she moaned whoristically to Gill.

He complied with much gusto, but he just came in her face, because most fish lack penises. Dora got very MAD, so she took out a knife from her buttocks and cut him up. She got very pouted like an animu girl, her mamaries jiggling in the ocean's zero gravity. She then walked sexily like Bayonetta to the anemone where Nemo and his father Marlene lived. Yes, Mralin changed is gender and sex because he is a clownfish, they become female when they want, so now Marla was having SEX with her son, licking his gigantic well-endowed man penis while she rubbed her sordid vagina on his face.

Watching and masgturbating from Hell, Oedipus shed a single tear.

But Dorothy didn't like, she hated that Mavilda stored away the only man with a dick in the whole of the austrian sea all to herself. Her implanted boobs jiggled with hatred, like in Fairy Tail, so hard that they bumped against the anemone and gave her a shock, frying her fishy nipples.

"That does it!" screamed Daria jealously, "You will both DIE!"

"Darla dear that is bad manners!" said her parents.

She took out a pair of scissors from her pussy and cut her mother's face, then ripped out her fins and shoved them in her rotted anus. Then she frenched her father and then stabbed him in the eye, sucking the fluids from the orb with much pleasure. Finally, she shoved his head into her tits and forced them into his mouth, clogging his gills and drowning him to DEATH. Dorna took immense pleasure in the holy murder of her parents, she hated them and loved to see their socially progressive souls in hell.

Dharma then defected a rod of pure shit, and stuck it between the anemone tencattles. The shit got electrified and turned into a vibrator, which she them shoved on Mala's and Nemp's mouths!

"Oh so good chocolate bars!" moaned Nemo caustically, stroking his enormous whorestick.

Dolly got MAD, she tried to grab Nemo but her hand got electrocuted, her scaly skin blackening like cooked sardine scales.

"Hahahahahaha how you fucks yourself Dolichorhynchops!" cackled Marville evilly, her transgendered knockers were a BILLION times larger than Dormammu's!

Dolores shouted in anti-feministic irrational ANGER, she jumped and she didn't care if she got fired anymore. The anemone lightning bolts turned her boobies into fish sticks, she got even more angry because now all her sex work was for NOTHING. Also the silicone in her implants was alchemically trannyformed into LEAD and began poisoning her body, making it decay. Still, Damadicus still had enough strength to fight, she began beating up Marlene with the candor of a thousand stars, creating bubbles of light like a mantis shrimp that burned her evil clown faces.

All of this was to much liking to Nemo. He was a misogynistic thirteen year old PERV who loved to see women fight for his cock pleasure. He masturbating his gigantic penis hornfully, his sexy toes rubbing against the anemone tentacles like in some shota pics I saw. He began penetriculating his anus with emmaculate soft fingers, rubbing his prostate like a button of ages, activating his megalust desires. He took a piece of cheesecake and rubbed all over his hotness prepubescent body, finding immense delight in his own masturbation, even ignoring the women fighting so hard to get his cock.

All that fuckery was observed by Fluke and Rudder, the gay sea lions that wanted to rape Nemo and teach him a lesson to not mistreat women, but how would they reach him?

That prayer was answered with holy light. The anglerfish came out of the depths with her majestic blaze, she was told by the women fish that Durga had mistreated and killed others in other to become a slave to men. That made the light feminist creature very outraged morally and ethically, so she cast a power beam of LIGHT that burned the anemone's tentacles...and Dores' PUSSY!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YOU SHITTY FEMINAZI YOU WILL DIE!" cried Dor very meanly and whoristically, licking her putrid lips like a megawhore, her face like Elsa in the Let It Go scene.

She then snapped Magali's neck and threw her corpse at the angelfish, but to no avail. It too caught fire! Now this was the chance that the sea lieones had been waiting for, they dove in and grabbed Nemo by the wrists and began fingering his ass with their gigantic fingers.

"Gte your hands off me faggots!" cried Nemo in ecstacy and lust.

But they didn't listen, they fisted his humongous child cock and sucked on it with their canine muzzles of pleasure. Rudder then revealed his almost as huge cock, which he shoved on Nemo's mouth, who sucked it like a baby of lust.

"No, my enslaving man is not a faggot!" cried Damodar hatefully as she lunged at them, she like all anti-feminist womyn was a homophobic and really wanted Milo Yiannopoulos to enslave all other gay men.

But her efforts were to no avail, Fluke casted a spell and a tornado swept her away into the sky!

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Donatron, but it was too late, she fell into the ocean surface and hit a coral, cracking all her bones that protruded from her ass.

With a dying breath, Diogenornis died, and was sent to hell, where she was properly dressed forever and was flat chested and without a booty, a hateful punishment befitting such a disgusting whore. Rudder and Fluke took turns raping Nemo's ass with their enormous cock, and made him their sexual slave pet until the universe ended, boys and girls.

The end. 


End file.
